The Undertale PTSA AU (A Subversive Satire of the Undertale PTA AU)
by Mark123100
Summary: You all know what the Undertale PTA AU is about. Overprotective Sans and Overprotective Toriel get married and adopt nonbinary Frisk. Then, they (along with the rest of the Undertale crew) get outraged about stereotypical, wealthy suburban cis white straight women. These women are always racist straw characters named Linda, Helen and Diana. Let's try something different, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own my ideas and my OCs (the Reader, and my version of PTA Linda).**

…

**When I first read about the PTA AU, it was interesting and funny at first. But as I thought about it, I asked myself, "**_**isn't this just **__**yet another Undertale fanfic template **__**where the humans are always the Straw Characters or the Racist Bad Guys (TM)**_**?" There are so many clichés involved that I decided to write my own take on this type of fanfic. This might be controversial, but I hope you enjoy this story anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Frisk's Mother Meets a Rude Skeleton**

When people look at you, they see nothing more than an ordinary, Middle Eastern woman who happens to be a single mother.

You've never had to worry about money, the benefits of a sizable nest egg, frugal living and careful spending.

You spend your days mediating between the humans and monsters of the Surface… even if it makes you bit frustrated at times.

You've been blessed with a beautiful, cheerful child who has recently just turned fourteen.

Your name is Sarah Amherst… and today, your precious baby was rushed to the school hospital for a serious eye injury.

* * *

Stepping into one of the many meeting rooms in Riverview Middle School, you take a moment to greet an old acquaintance of yours, an African-American woman named Linda.

At first glance, Linda appears to be a harsh, stern woman who is prejudiced against monsters. However, there is a reason why she merely appears that way.

Looks can be very deceiving, and it certainly isn't easy to do your job of caring for the next generation of humans and monsters when _pointless incidents_ keep disrupting the school day… such as the one involving your child. This, you understand very well.

There is also a short skeleton monster with pink slippers and a blue hoodie, and he is currently arguing with Linda.

"look lady. i don't see what all the fuss is about. what happened with the kid was just an accident. no harm done." says the skeleton.

"No harm done? Please tell me that you're _just joking_." Linda replies, eyebrows narrowing in anger. "Because it appears to me that you _genuinely_ don't care about the _incident_ you just caused today."

"Ahem." you interject, causing the other two individuals to look at you. "Is something the matter?"

"Sarah. Always a pleasure." Linda carefully responds. "I was telling this _young man_ about what an _utter fool_ he was-"

"hey, hey, _hey_!" the skeleton interrupted. "there's no need to be that rude! can't you just heal the kid's eye with magic? i read about it on the internet."

Linda gives the young man a look of _utter exasperation_.

"It's not as _simple_ as those medical articles make it seem." Linda sighs. "It's been well documented that magic primarily affects a person's soul. Affecting the body is _more complicated_ and it takes _more time_. In the terms of modern medicine, it also takes _more resources_, such as _medical costs and doctor's fees_."

You find yourself nodding at this. With so many misconceptions about humans, monsters, and the practical applications of magic, it's refreshing to see a _fellow_ _human_ display a certain level of tact and understanding.

"huh. welp. i guess that solves that problem." says the skeleton. "so… i guess we're done here-"

"Not quite." Linda interrupts, raising her index finger in a nonverbal warning. "there's also the issue of what lead up to Frisk's injury in the first place."

Seeing that you are the only person who does not know what exactly happened, you ask Linda to bring you up to speed.

As the black woman and the skeleton monster continue to bicker, here's what you learn:

One, your child has recently befriended a sizable group of monsters who were living beneath Mount Ebott. You're not sure how they managed this without you noticing.

Two, this skeleton, a young man named Sans (no family name) recently offered to help with your child's show and tell presentation… never mind the fact that you spent five hours helping Frisk create a diorama about the six major soul magic traits barely a day earlier. You might as well have not bothered in the first place.

And three, the skeleton had the _brilliant idea_ of creating a miniature magic tornado within a crowded classroom. _This immediately backfired_, _unsurprisingly_. The tornado (which Sans _insists_ on calling a "_trash tornado_" for some inane reason) sucked up dozens of small objects such as notebooks, pencils and pens. The teacher and other students (an assorted congregation of humans and monsters) managed to duck before they were injured, but one of the pens lodged itself directly into your child's eye. That's why you got a call from Linda. It's surprising that she hasn't broken down in despair at this point.

You, on the other hand… are used to _bullshit_ like this. That's what happens in a human-monster society full of morons who are utterly devoid of common sense.

Seeing that this argument is going nowhere fast, you decide to point out something obvious. Sans has recently just moved into Riverview City, and he does not have any form of personal identification.

He has no drivers' license, no Social Security number, not even a passport. He doesn't even have a visitor's pass giving him permission to be in the school right now.

And if he doesn't watch his big mouth, he could easily end up in a lot of trouble for trespassing on school property.

Upon realizing this, Sans immediate decides to walk away while he still can, muttering about teleportation.

You file this fact away as you walk down the hallway with him, thinking of what to say about what you've learned.

Before he can find a closet to give himself the privacy needed to use spatial magic without scrutiny, you ask Sans how he met Frisk.

He becomes wary, asking why you care so much about some "dumb kid."

You point out that the "dumb kid" happens to be your child, and you are their mother.

Sans slowly falls silent and stops in his tracks.

As he struggles to come up with an appropriate response, you somehow know that you're about to have a _very busy and frustrating week_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm fairly certain that a lot of Undertale fans are going to be ****upset**** that I deliberately portrayed Sans in a negative light, but bear in mind that Alternate Character Interpretation is **_**perfectly valid**_** in regards to the **_**rather flawed**_** Undertale crew. Why does every single post I read on the Internet **_**insist**_** on putting these people on a **_**pedestal**_**, anyway?**

…

**Also, I based this chapter on something related to the regular Undertale PTA AU. In a comic, Sans does his trash tornado thing for show and tell, and Linda points out the **_**dangers**_** of such a thing. I though she had a valid point, but Sans IMMEDIATELY CALLS HER OUT BECAUSE SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A STRAW CHARACTER. **_**I**_**_ wanted to do_ _something different_. So, what did you think? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Undertale, Deltarune and all related characters (Sans, Toriel, Rudy Holiday) belong to Toby Fox. I only own my ideas and my OCs (Sarah/Reader, Oka, Linda, Sophie).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Frisk's Mother Meets the Most Overbearing Boss Monster in the World**

Upon walking into the Riverview Middle School hospital room, you find yourself sighing again.

Apparently, Sans hadn't even considered the fact that his human acquaintance had a human mother.

Odd. You still don't know why this misunderstanding occurred, but you have more important things to worry about… like making sure that your child isn't in too much pain right now, the poor thing.

The first person you bump into is the school nurse, Oka. She's a young, bright eyed oni who is currently working on her residency.

The other person you see is Sophie, a cheerful girl who happens to be Linda's daughter (and Oka's patient, currently in the medical room for a case of seasonal allergies). This girl has occasionally been over to your house for playdates, but Frisk has never been very enthusiastic over such frivolities.

Speaking of which, once you gently pull aside the privacy curtain at the far end of the room, you see your child's state for yourself.

Frisk is a bright, happy child, or rather, they used to be. They've spent the last few years laughing, teasing and joking around with their peers, as most young children do. But recently, they suddenly stopped being carefree for no reason in particular. No reason comes to your mind as to why. They haven't smiled in a while, and you can't help but feel a bit concerned about them.

However, the most pressing concern is the white medical eyepatch that covers Frisk's left eye. You can't be sure of how bad the damage is, but it's certainly not a minor scratch. They're currently dosing away on a small bed, oblivious to your presence. You decide to let them rest, for now.

Softly huffing to yourself, you start to draw the curtain shut until you hear a commotion from behind.

Turing around, you are just as surprised as Oka and Sophie when a _large goat woman_ suddenly bursts into the room and slams the door against the wall with a loud _bang_.

The new arrival looks toward your sleeping child, and immediately rushes forward.

Oka hesitantly tries to ask the other monster what she is doing in the room, but the goat monster rudely brushes her aside, making the oni fall on the floor and causing Sophie to shriek in surprise.

Despite sensing something _off_ about the situation, you can't stop yourself from being brushed aside as this stranger fusses over your own flesh and blood, _shaking them awake in the process_.

"H-huh? W-what?" says Frisk, making you wince.

"_Oh my goodness_, _my child_!" says the stranger. "What has happened to you? When I find out who did this to an innocent youth, I will-"

Annoyed, you clear your throat to get the larger woman's attention.

The woman turns to you and looks over your appearance.

You're not entirely sure what she's searching for, but it can't be anything good, based on the look of distain upon her muzzle. You know that look very well. The raised eyebrows, the annoying snort of a nasal cavity, and that smug air of righteousness.

You see that look whenever you stop humans from beating up defenseless monsters, and whenever you stop monsters from beating up defenseless humans. Discrimination goes both ways, after all.

"_Yes, young one_?" the woman sniffs, already dismissing you as an annoyance.

"Quick question. Would you mind telling me _who you are_ _and_ _what exactly you think you're doing with MY child_?" you answer back, determined to get some answers without losing face.

Startled, she looks at you again, noticing that you have the same skin color as the groggy youth in her large hands. Then, she slowly lets go of Frisk.

As Frisk wheezes and sputters, the goat woman looms over you, making you wish that the average height of a Boss Monster weren't so much _higher_ than that of a typical human.

"My name is_ Toriel, small one_. _I am a Boss Monster, and I am the ruling Queen of the Kingdom of Monsters_." says the proud woman.

"Really now?" you ask, raising an eyebrow. "_The Kingdom of Monsters_?"

"_Precisely_." says Toriel, believing that her royal status will make her seem more impressive.

It does not.

"That's funny. Doesn't that imply that there's only a _singular_ monster kingdom in the world?" you calmly question.

"I… _Yes_. Why would it not?" says Toriel, slightly confused and wary.

"Um, about that, miss…" Oka hesitantly speaks up, only to falter when Toriel gives her the evil eye.

"…Because there are _other_ monster kingdoms left in the world? Such as the _Kingdom of Atlantis_, the _Kingdom of Yggdrasill_, the _Kingdom of Arcadi_…" you explain, stopping suddenly. "Anyway, that's not the point. Would you _please_ tell me what you're trying to do here?" you awkwardly finish.

Toriel huffs, apparently feeling just as annoyed as you do.

"I am merely doing everything in my power to care for this young child, who appears to be injured for a _rather suspicious reason_." Toriel shoots back, giving you a _look_.

"What's that supposed to imply?" you retort. "I came here as soon as I heard about my child's injury. And besides, I don't really care if you _are_ one of the few Boss Monsters left in the world. _You're still a stranger who's butting in on private affairs_."

Upon hearing this, Toriel _freezes_ in indignation. Apparently, you've just crossed some sort of arbitrary line_._

But before this interfering woman can go on a long-winded rant at your expense, she is interrupted when the school principal pokes his head into the room.

"Um, hello?" says Rudy Holiday. "I think that someone dropped a visitor's…pass?" he trails off upon seeing two angry women glare at each other.

However, after giving you a haughty look that promises swift retribution for _who-knows-what_, Toriel turns away and goes to retrieve her pass.

As the principal begins to chat with the Boss Monster, you silently thank the reindeer monster for intervening, grateful for the man's tendency to befriend people by sidetracking them.

It's been a while since you've lost your temper like that. And yet, you never thought you'd see a Boss Monster again in your lifetime. It's a pity that _this_ particular Boss Monster appears to have a chip on her shoulder.

_You don't know why she's obsessed with Frisk_… _but you plan on finding out_.

* * *

**A/N: You know, whenever people gush about Toriel, they always hype her up as the perfect mother (aka, "Goat Mom Is Best Mom") and fiercely insist that anyone who tries to argue with her is always in the wrong. Now, I know that Toriel has good and bad traits, and not all people have the same opinions, but I wanted to use this opportunity to explore what would happen if Toriel's authorative nature were to cause **_**genuine problems**_** with an ordinary parent. **_**Don't worry**_**. I'm not going to use her as a typical straw character. She's a lot more complicated than that, but I do think that she is a very flawed person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Undertale, Deltarune and all related characters (Toriel, Frisk) belong to Toby Fox. I only own my OCs (Sarah/Reader).**

…

**To the Guest Reviewer: Thanks for commenting! I have plans for the Reader and Frisk, don't you worry! :D**

**To Reaper of Sadness: If you're annoyed by how I've portrayed Sans and Toriel so far, **_**you're probably not going to like this chapter, or the even rest of the story! Sorry if you got offended! I highly recommend finding other Undertale fanfics that suit your reading preferences! :D**_

**To whitefri2z: Thanks for the review! I mostly decided to write this story to express my annoyances with most Undertale PTA AU fanfics on Fanfiction and Archive of our Own. As for Sans acting in a unique way, I was trying to think of a way to calmly explain why I **_**really**_** don't like that lazy skeleton, regardless of whether or not we're talking about Canon Sans, Fanon Sans, or even Fanon PTA AU Sans. I just think he's a bit overrated considering the rather sketchy way he acts in Undertale, what with placing an absurd amount of responsibility on the Player/Frisk and all. I think he's a bit hypocritical. YMMV on that, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sarah and Toriel Talk About Good Parenting**

As you walk back in the evening, you resist the urge to rub your eyes in exhaustion.

When you woke up on an ordinary Monday morning, your biggest concern was figuring out what to cook for dinner.

But now, your child has an eye injury, a sizeable number of new monsters are causing trouble in Riverview City, and currently, a large woman named Toriel is breathing down your neck, watching like a hawk as you try not to jostle your beautiful baby, who is still exhausted.

"I see that you live on the edge of the city." Toriel remarks, still annoyed by what happened earlier.

You grunt in response, walking up to the driveway of your two-story house near the edge of the forest.

As you fumble with the keys, Toriel simply refuses to stop pestering you.

"If you are having trouble with your keys, I can hold on to Frisk for a moment." she offers.

Ignoring her, you finally get the door open, and take a deep breath to calm yourself down.

You're not entirely sure why, but you _don't_ trust this woman one bit. Stranger danger, and all that.

But in order to figure out just what is going on, being polite would certainly not be amiss.

And so, you invite Toriel into your home, and start brewing some tea.

* * *

Setting Frisk down on a nearby couch, you and Toriel begin to chat.

The first thing the two of you discuss is your choice of tea. Golden Flower tea is a local specialty in this region, but the very sight of it seems to bother Toriel. She makes up some excuse about not liking the flavor, but it probably has something to do with the other new Boss Monster in the city, Asgore. He does bear a large resemblance to the woman who is sitting in front of you, after all.

But eventually, you directly ask Toriel how she came to meet your child.

You already know about the Underground, and the Barrier that kept a population of around five hundred monsters trapped. There was a broadcast on the local television station about the event.

Toriel tells you that Frisk fell into Mount Ebott, where they ended up bumping into her. Toriel offered for them to stay with her for a while, but Frisk declined, even though they chose not to mention you for some reason.

Since there was a considerable amount of distance between the mountain and the city, Toriel truly believes that Frisk had a _horrible reason_ for running away from home.

Personally, you think this is _insane_, and you clearly state this out loud.

Toriel's suspicious are not shaken, and she continues to press you for the "_truth_."

Confused and upset, you become more and more indignant as Toriel accuses you of being various things. She haughtily implies you are abusive, or neglectful, or a host of other outrageous titles.

This self-righteous woman continues to berate you, stating that they wished for Frisk to come and live with them once the Barrier was gone.

You truly would like nothing more than to tell this _arrogant person_ off for making assumptions about your child and yourself, but you're missing one last piece of the puzzle.

You _don't_ know why Frisk ran away to Mount Ebott. You _didn't_ notice that they were gone, and they _haven't_ said anything to you about their journey. And, _this matter is not likely to end until you figure that reason out_.

When the loud argument wakes Frisk up, they tell Toriel that everything is fine, and that you are a good mother. They state that they were simply wandering around the mountain, and they fell inside due to clumsiness. However, that excuse isn't enough to sway the mind of this stubborn woman.

In the end, you deflect Toriel's hurtful words and politely ask her to leave. You even try to lighten the mood by telling her that most concerned bystanders usually call the police before making baseless assumptions about other adults.

Toriel ends up leaving after giving you a look of _utter disappointment_.

* * *

The next day, she actually tries to _report_ you to the police for being abusive and neglectful, and you have to spend the entire morning telling a pair of officers why you believe that Toriel Dreemurr is an _absolute nutcase._

Her attempts to undermine you aren't going to work, but you do wish she could be a bit more reasonable about all this. The _real world _doesn't work the way it does in _fiction_, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know this probably doesn't make sense. But please bear with me until the story is over. I started this story because _I find the PTA Undertale AUs to be _**_**stupid**_**, and Toriel would be a lot less sympathetic if she were trying to disrupt a perfectly happy family. Sarah doesn't know the **_**real reason**_** why Frisk went to Mount Ebott, _but I plan on explaining all of that by the end._**

…

**Also, most Undertale PTA AU fics put Sans and Toriel on a pedestal, and the humans they argue with are always **_**straw characters**_**. By that, I am saying that human characters in Undertale fics are almost always **_**racist**_**, **_**bigoted**_**, **_**spiteful**_** individuals created just so the various authors in the Undertale fandom can complain about petty issues in today's society (_such as racism, and it always involves white people being racist pricks_). Building on that, such stories always involve monsters having to put up with **_**human prejudice**_**, and I find that cliché very annoying. Let me ask you guys something. Why aren't there any fanfics where **_**monsters **__**are **__**prejudiced against humans**_**? It would certainly make for an interesting change of pace.**

**Take this fanfic, for example. When I search for stories about Frisk's family on Ao3, their parents are always just straw characters to provide an excuse for why Frisk would declare Toriel to be the best Goat Mom ever. But here, the Reader (Sarah) is a perfectly ordinary mother who is not a straw character. **

**The monsters simply **_**view**_** her as a straw character to be defeated, and **_**that's**_** why she's been arguing with them.**

**Just some food for thought.**

…

**And if you guys (coughReaperofSadnesscough) are **_**really**_** that upset that I don't see the Undertale folks as the best fictional people in the multiverse, let me ask…**_**why are you so upset**_**? _Do you _**_**truly**** believe that these people ****can do no wrong?**_** :D**

**Spoiler…You're probably not going to like what Undyne's going to do in the **_**next **_**chapter****. Just a friendly warning! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Undertale and all related characters (Frisk, Undyne) belong to Toby Fox. I only own my ideas and my OCs (Sarah/Reader, Linda, Henry).**

…

**Reader of Sadness: Okay, I understand the confusion. I want to state I am **_**merely exaggerating**_** Sans and Toriel's negative traits as a form of **_**satirical meta-commentary**_** of the **_**ridiculousness of PTA AU fics**_**. Those fanfics always use straw racist human women for the sake of _politically correct humor_, and I wanted to see how everybody in the fandom would react if the **_**monsters**_** were the straw characters instead. I'm probably going to **_**piss off**_** a lot of people before this is over…**

**I.D.'s Fantasy: Thanks for the review! Truth be told, I don't _completely_ hate the monsters from Undertale (_aside from Sans_)**_**. I just think it's odd how their character flaws get downplayed by most Undertale fanfics**_**. Once this story is complete, I plan on exploring the motivations of the monsters I do like more, such as Papyrus, Alphys, Monster Kid, Burgerpants, etc…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Undyne Breaks an Innocent Woman's Skull (:D)**

On Wednesday, you attend another meeting involving the parent-teacher-student association. This time, it involves a person named Undyne.

Inside the meeting room, Linda is furiously pacing back and forth, while a fish monster angrily glares at her. The later must be Undyne.

There are also two children in the room. One is Frisk, and the other is Henry, a young hawk monster who just so happens to have a crush on Sophie.

You think it's adorable, even if Linda doesn't.

But in any case, Undyne is in quite a bit of trouble.

Not too long ago, this particular woman spontaneously decided that she would make for a great gym teacher… despite not even having a _high school diploma_. According to her, she dropped out of high school in her senior year so she could binge watch anime and "finish her awesome training with the COOLEST softie in the world."

Then, she interrupted a gym class and declared herself to be the new gym teacher, despite the fact that she was trespassing on school property just like the short skeleton from before. In the resulting confusion, she broke a set of bleachers, _and Sophie's leg_. The poor girl had to go to the school hospital room _again_, and Linda is _furious_.

You think Undyne is a bit ridiculous, but you can tell that saying that to her face would be a bad idea. She seems a bit _sensitive_ about her ego.

Speaking of which, Undyne doesn't actually realize why everyone thinks she's in the wrong.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATED I AM RIGHT NOW!?" Linda roars, shouting at the fish monster.

"GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Undyne roars back, pushing the other woman back slightly. "I was just trying to spice up the gym class! I didn't do anything WRONG!"

"OH, SON OF A… _MY_ _DAUGHTER_ IS IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"YEAH!? SO WHAT? IT'S NO BIG DEAL! HUMANS ARE _TOUGH_ LITTLE PIECES OF _SHI…SHUCKS_! _I SHOULD KNOW_! Undyne continues to explain. "Besides, my _dearest bestie_ is a human! That means I'm _NOT RACIST!_ _SEE, I KNOW THAT NOT ALL HUMANS ARE BAD_!"

Frisk begins to slump in their seat as the shouting match goes on. You're not sure why. _Children shouldn't be responsible for the errors of adults._

Henry is quietly trying to melt into the floor. The poor children must be very upset right now, and there is only one thing you can do at the moment.

But before you can calmly ask Undyne to leave the school and never come back, something terrible happens.

Done with arguing, she calls Linda a _racist, monster-hating bitch._

Then, she grabs Linda in a bear hug, yells at the top of her lungs, and _suplexes_ _the poor woman_.

You have no idea what this _woman-child_ was thinking. Perhaps she was simply venting her frustrations, believing herself to be a character in a comedic cartoon, where people injure each other all the time for the sake of comedy.

But when Linda's head hits the floor… _it explodes into disgusting, horrifying red paste_. That's why resorting to suplexing is a _bad idea_ when the person doing the wrestling move has _super strength_.

Henry immediately begins to_ scream_, while Frisk is _eerily silent_.

Slowly, Undyne looks at her blood covered hands in shock. Perhaps she has realized that she just _committed_ _manslaughter_-

**FILE LOADED**

* * *

Gasping suddenly, you crumple to the floor, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Linda, Henry and Undyne are confused, but Frisk is giving you a strange look… a mixture of_ dread _and_ pity._

Looking around, you quickly understand that you have to stop Undyne before she does… before she… does… _what_?

You can't quite make sense of your feelings of dread. But in the end, you know you need to do _something_ about the fish woman.

Ignoring your child's odd gaze, you hastily blurt out that everybody should just take a _deep breath_ and _cool off_.

Leaving the room, you find the nearest water fountain, and empty your stomach into the drain.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is a shorter chapter. There's not much to say about Undyne. Like her or hate her, Undyne will always be Undyne. She has a very simple personality.**

**And in this fanfic, Undyne is not a good person (**_**sorry, Undyne fans!**_**).**

**Also, the "**_**Well, some humans are OK, I guess!**_**" argument is something that comes from the actual Undertale video game itself. **_**Go look it up yourself if you don't believe me**_**. On TV Tropes, that's called "**_**Some of Best Friends are X**_**," and **_**it is a very stupid and hypocritical excuse for being a racist jerk**_**. If you can't or won't acknowledge that, then I **_**calmly suggest**_** you go back to reading the traditional Undertale fanfics. You know, the ones that always portray Undyne as a beloved, righteous heroine who is **_**perfect**__**in every way**_**. :D**

**On Reddit, some people ended up talking about Undyne's canon behavior in Undertale. One logical person pointed out that Undyne acts kind of _racist _towards Frisk just because they are a human. In response, every else immediately told that person to shut up, and to "_cut her some slack because of how she was raised_." Funny how we live in a world of _double standards_. I honestly thought that political shows like South Park were only supposed to be _silly, fictional __satire!_**

**Again, I could spend all day ranting about the PTA AU and how it embodies a lot of Undertale fanfic clichés that I dislike, but I then asked myself… "What would happen if Undyne suplexed a human and it **_**weren't**_** played for laughs?"**

_**If you hate this fanfic and hate my guts for writing it**_**, **_**good news**_**, I've almost reached the climax of the story, and it basically involves a _logic bomb that counters PTA AU fics everywhere__!_** _**Be prepared for **__**blatantly biased satire**_**! **_**On to the next chapter**_**, **_**where Sarah and PTA Sans argue for the final time! (sort of, it's complicated) :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Undertale and all related characters (Frisk, Sans, Alphys) belong to Toby Fox. I only own my ideas and my OCs (Sarah/Reader, Linda, Sally, Sophie, Henry, Helen).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sans Makes Fun of Helen's Shitty Gluten-Free Lemon Squares**

By the time Friday afternoon rolls around, you can't wait for the weekend to arrive.

For the last PTSA meeting of the week, you are currently meeting with two adults. Linda, who is concerned about Frisk's schoolwork, and Miss Sally, a hyena monster with a passion for American Literature. The latter also happens to be Frisk's homeroom teacher.

In addition, to see what the other students have to say about the matter, Linda has invited two of Frisk's classmates to the meeting. Her daughter Sophie (who is wearing a cast), and Henry. They are both fidgeting in their seats.

"So, what exactly is the problem?" you ask Sally, who looks rather exhausted today.

"Well, it's _good_ that Frisk is completing their homework, but their grades appear to be _slipping_." Sally replies.

You can't quite stop yourself from sighing.

"I know, Sally." You respond. "They've been feeling a bit under the weather ever since Monday."

"Have you considered a doctor's appointment?" Linda asks, concerned.

You hesitate to respond to this. You can't shake the feeling that whatever's bothering your child is something that a simple doctor's appointment _won't fix. _Perhaps it's time you called in a favor from an _old friend_.

However, the two children chime in with their opinions.

"Miss Amherst? Is Frisk going to be okay?" Sophie and Henry ask, innocently.

Pushing aside your doubts, you put on a calm smile and reassure Frisk's classmates that their friend will be fine.

At this point, a new visitor arrives. A small, mousy Taiwanese woman pokes her head through the door, asking if this is the PTSA room. You tell her that this is correct.

While one of the new members of the PTSA, Helen is also an amateur baker, and she is currently working on a personal recipe for gluten-free lemon squares.

Now, you are _perfectly aware_ of the fact that these squares _don't taste very good_. You and Linda have been giving her friendly tips on how to improve her baking skills, such as not getting distracted by cooking shows when you try your hand at baking. She's been working very hard to improve, and you don't want to discourage her.

Besides, it's not like Sophie and Henry mind. _Children rarely say no to free snacks_.

But before the children can get a chance to enjoy some free food, a short skeleton confidently walks into the PTSA room.

It's _Sans_ again, and you truly believe that he is a public menace. But this time, he appears to be accompanied by a female lizard monster who is slightly hunched over.

Upon seeing you, the lizard woman perks up.

"O-oh! H-hiya! I'm Doctor Alphys." says the new arrival. "A-are you Frisk's mother?"

"Yes…?" you ask, not understanding why she just asked that question.

Alphys looks up and down at your appearance. You're still not sure why people keep doing that.

The two of you awkwardly stare at each other for a moment.

"Huh. When I heard that Frisk had a _biological mother, I was worried_…" Alphys hesitates.

"Worried about what?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"T-that you… were…. _prejudiced against monsters_?" Alphys weakly states.

"_Huh?_" you mutter, on the cusp of losing your patience with this stranger.

"don't bother, alphys. she's probably yet another _racist human_, _just like the rest_." Sans chimes in, causing everyone to gasp.

Before you can chew this impudent young man out for his rudeness, he continues to speak in an aggravating manner.

"in fact, I bet that all of the humans in this room are nothing more than _bigoted assholes_." Sans continues. "like _that_ woman over there."

He points to Helen, and the poor woman recoils in fear.

"M-me?" Helen stammers.

"yeah, you. your're name's helen, and i've heard a lot of things about your _shitty, disgusting, gluten-free lemon squares_." he smirks. "and _before_ you state that skeletons can't eat your shitty human food, let me point out that we skeletons can compensate with magic. _fight me, you racist bitch_."

This sort of behavior is _completely uncalled_ for, but then Sans takes a handful of squares, shoves them into his wide mouth, _noisily chews them up_, _and deliberately spits them out into Helen's face_, making her fall onto the floor in shock.

"_ewww! I was right! those squares were_ _absolutely disgusting_!" Sans sneers in triumph. "_here's a tip for you, lady_. _next time you come to a PTA meeting, don't bring your disgusting gluten-free shit!_ _nobody likes it!_"

Confused and upset, Helen slowly gets up and runs away in _tears_.

Linda is furious and opens her mouth to shout, but Sans interrupts her, making his eye sockets go black to make himself look _scary_. You think it makes him look _stupid_.

"**you want to fight me, linda? let me ask you something… **_**do you want to have a **__**BAD TIME…?**_" Sans threatens your friend, and you decide to end this _nonsense_ for once and for all.

"_That's enough, Sans!_" you and Alphys loudly shout, before you both share a look.

Apparently, even _she_ thinks that her friend has gone too far.

"_Why are you DOING this!? Your actions aren't making any sense!_" you shout, tearing into this man's outrageous actions.

"I-I agree with Frisk's mother, Sans." Alphys chimes in, choosing to side with you. "Y-you've been acting _really weird_ this whole week. _T-this isn't like you, Sans_. Y-you're _lazy_ and you _don't_ get passionate about things, _so…why_…"

"…i'm doing this because i'm not just sans. I'm _PTA Sans_, and i'm just a _tool_ used by progressive fanfic writers to _complain_ about everything they hate." Sans replies.

What.

WHAT?

"What's that supposed to mean!?" you asked, confused. "Did you seriously come here just to look for _politically incorrect behavior_!?"

"yep. pretty much. besides, you humans are just a bunch of _racist, bigoted white women_, anyway."

"_That's not true_." You state, rebutting his claim. "I'm Middle Eastern, Linda and her daughter are African American, and Helen is Taiwanese."

"eh? so what? you people are still _racist and bigoted_."

"_That also isn't true_." you calmly interrupt.

Sans looks around. He stares at you, then Linda, and then her daughter. He approaches Sophie and Henry.

"hey. kid. Is this _human girl_ bothering you?" he asks Henry.

"No, mister. This is Sophie, and she's my best friend." Henry replies, surprising Sans.

"huh. so, you're saying that the humans in this room _aren't racist pricks_?"

"NO! THERE ARE NO RACIST PRICKS IN THIS ROOM!" you shout, along with Linda, and Sally.

Sans looks between Sally and Linda.

"c'mon… are you seriously telling me that this _big fat human bitch_ doesn't _discriminate_ against you, make comments about _segregating students_ and make you feel like a _second-class citizen just because you're a monster_?"

"_No, of course not_." Sally replies, because it's the truth.

"huh, welp, she probably goes out of your way to _misgender_ non-binary kids like frisk…"

"_That also isn't true!"_ you state, exasperated with this simpleton.

"…_anti-vaxxers?_" he weakly asks, running out of excuses.

"…_Where are you GETTING this from, anyway?_" you exhale, wanting for this to be over.

"_from_ _the old lady_, _toriel_. _she's a very smart woman who's also the_ _best goat mom in the whole world_. _she's better than you freaks."_

Of course, the old woman would say outrageous things like that.

"So, let me get this straight." you hiss. "_you came all this way… to find ignorant straw characters to screech at_?"

"_yep_."

"_Sans… you've said horrible things, bullied an aspiring baker, and made stupid assumptions about everyone here_." you calmly state, as Sans falls silent. "_If anything, the only straw character here… is YOU_."

Suddenly, the ground starts trembling, causing everybody to fall to the floor.

An earthquake?

"**lady… do you know what you've done?**" Sans appears to be horrified. "**with simple logic, you've destroyed the premise of every PTA AU fic ever! **_**that means there's no reason for this fanfic to even exist**_**-**"

_And then, reality lurched._

* * *

Slowly, you come to your senses, and you have a pounding headache.

Your hands are chained to a podium in the middle of a large courtroom.

Frisk is off to the side, staring blankly. There is host of monsters off to the side as well, _hovering protectively_ over your child. You see Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and a host of other angry individuals.

They are all staring at you, as if you were somehow the most _despicable person_ in the world.

This must be some sort of feverish nightmare…

"**Sarah…Amherst…" **comes the deep voice of Sans, who is high above, wearing a stupid wig and holding a gavel. "**You will be **_**judged**_**. You will be **_**judged**_** for your **_**politically incorrect crimes**_**. **_**Do you feel your sins crawling up your back?**_"

What…the…heck?

* * *

**A/N: **_**So, did this chapter **__**make you upset?**__**That's fine with me! **_**That's pretty much what I was going for! **_**PTA AU fics are silly because there's no logic to them!**__**The writer just creates a bunch of straw people for the "hero" to yell at**_**. **_**Any writer can do that, and that's what I just did here, using PTA Sans as the straw character instead of the usual PTA bitches known as Linda, Helen and Diana**_**. **_**So, what makes this story different from all the other silly Undertale PTA AU fics? The ones that everybody LOVES to death? :D**_

…

**Oh, who am I kidding. I'm going to **_**hell**_** for **_**canon defilement**_**, aren't I…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Undertale and all related characters (Frisk, Sans, Toriel, etc.) belong to Toby Fox. I only own my ideas and my OCs (Sarah/Reader).**

…

**Reaper of Sadness: Okay, I admit that I kind of wrote this on a silly whim after reading way too many Undertale PTA AU fics that merely reinforced my burning resentment of Sans the Skeleton. Crack fic or no, I was just musing to myself about the nature of fanfic writers and even Undertale itself. Besides, Undertale breaks the fourth wall for plenty of reasons. **_**Why can't I do the same? It's a fanfic! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Are Forced to Say Some Politically Incorrect Phrases**

You have no idea what is going on. You want to speak up and demand some answers, but you realize that your mouth _refuses to open_.

Perhaps someone cast a magic spell on you?

Regardless, you need to get your hands free.

But while you furious struggle in place, Sans continues to mock you.

"**Heh. What's the matter, lady?**" he speaks. "**Got nothing to say in your defense? Typical. Now, you have been accused of being an **_**abusive, neglectful**_** parent to Frisk, **_**our friend**_**. What do you have to say for yourself, **_**bitch**_**?**"

You know what you want to say to that. You want to call him out for putting you on the spot over nothing.

Why would you mistreat Frisk, your own flesh and blood?

But suddenly, your mouth opens on its own.

"Well…why should I give a shit about… what… a… DISGUSTING… MONSTER… has to say to me!" you suddenly shout, making the monsters _recoil_ in horror.

_Oh, sacred mother of…_

"Ack…No! I… mean…. why… should I feel bad about neglecting that little… p -piece… of…sh…sh…SHIT!" you continue, horrified by your own words.

"**AHA! Right there! That's the sort of thing we came here to stop! Right, guys?**" Sans smirks, and the other monsters all nod in agreement.

You haven't looked at your child's face since this farce began, and you're scared of what _he_ might be thinking…

Wait…_he_? Frisk isn't a _he_. They're…

"**The other thing you have been accused of** **is going out of your way to **_**misgender**_** your own child. Care to prove us wrong?**"

"I… I don't misgender my child! _She_-"

"**She? **_**SHE**_**?" **Sans grins, and nods. "_**Frisk is non-binary**_**, **_**lady**_**. Their proper pronouns are **_**THEY**_**, and **_**THEM**_**. **_**Got that**_**, **_**you ignorant woman!?**_"

"I must say, I certainly expected better from an arrogant woman such as yourself. But, I suppose I should not be surprised. Do you not understand how _HARMFUL_ you are being when you _do not use your child's pronouns? Even when they REMIND you OVER and OVER?_" Toriel chimes in, haughty as always.

You _really_ wish she'd stop talking. And you _don't_ want to say these things. Not in front of a _kangaroo court._

"**And finally, you have been accused of not taking the time and effort to **_**vaccinate**_** your child.**" Sans hisses, dropping the final nail in the coffin.

You know you are about to say something terrible, but you _can't_ stop yourself from saying it anyway.

"I've NEVER had my child vaccinated, and _she_ is fine. Besides, it's been _scientifically proven_ that vaccines cause AUTISM! I don't want _him_ to turn into a RETARD!"

As you mouth clamps shut again, you slump down at the podium as Sans drones on and on. _These words are lies_. _All…lies_. _You've never felt this way about these issues_.

_You don't hate or fear monsters. You always strive to use Frisk's proper pronouns. And you've never had a problem with getting your child vaccinated._

_But it's not like these people care…_

"**Right. Welp, we all heard what this **_**terrible lady**_** has said. I think that your **_**backwards beliefs**_** are all the evidence that this court needs to get Frisk away from your **_**horrible influence**_**.**"

_This isn't fair. This isn't RIGHT._

"**We have decided that the custody of Frisk should go to their REAL mother, Toriel.**" Sans finishes, prompting the old woman to breath a sigh of relief.

_For her, justice has been served_.

_But for you? No._

"**Now, Frisk. Buddy. Do you have any last words to say to your **_**racist, bigoted biological mother**_**?**"

_You completely lose your will to fight as your beautiful baby slowly walks forward._

_You don't want your child to yell at you, not even if this is a nightmare._

Coming to a halt, Frisk stands a few feet away from you.

They take a deep breath, and speak.

"I just want to say…"

_You feel your soul break into pieces…_

"…That you monsters are all _terrible people_."

…_What?_

* * *

"**Huh? That's **_**not**_** what you're **_**supposed**_** to say, kid.**" says Sans, confused. "**You're **_**supposed**_** to call her out for how she's mistreated you, and say that you will **_**never**_** forgive her in a million years.**"

"_She hasn't mistreated me, Sans_!" Frisk yells. "_You're just putting stupid words into her mouth!_"

As your child argues with this skeleton, you notice that tears are running down your eyes. Your child is _defending you_, and your're _completely useless_…

"**Kid. This woman just **_**MISGENDERED**_** you. _Shouldn't that make you at least a _**_**_l_ittle bit uncomfortable**_**?**"

"Sans… have you ever heard of _The_ _Boy Who Cried Wolf_?" Frisk calmly asks.

"**Yeah? Some stupid kid lies his ass off for shits and giggles, and he gets himself into trouble when **_**nobody believes him**_**. It's a funny story. So what?**"

"I'm glad you asked, Sans!" Frisk continues. "_Here's another funny story!_ _The Social Justice Warrior Who Cried NAZI!_"

The courtroom falls silent at this.

"**Frisk, you CAN'T say things like that!**" Sans hisses**. "You KNOW what the ancient humans did to us back in the day! Those racist bigots shut us away for no good reason!"**

"_Those humans were afraid, Sans_." says Frisk. "_And you're just as afraid as they were_. _That's why you're lashing out, isn't_?"

Suddenly, you realize that your chains are gone.

One by one, the monsters vanish into thing air, as if they never existed.

Finally, there are only three people left in the room.

You, your child, and Sans.

Sans has one last thing to say.

"Kid… why are you _trying_ so hard to defend her?" he asks, his voice softening.

"_I'm defending her… because this argument is stupid. And because… we're all just…_ _fictional… characters_."

"…Huh? …Sweetie? What… does… that… mean?" you ask.

Frisk does not respond.

As the seconds pass, you feel the presence of another earthquake.

Sans is gone as well, and you crawl over to embrace your child from behind.

"_I'm sorry, mom. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. The people of Mount Ebott are my responsibility, after all._"

You are lost and confused, and the world is ending, but you desperately want to say something, anything... _just as long as your precious baby knows that they're_ _not alone_...

"_Sweetie… No! This isn't right! You're still a child. You shouldn't be forced to look after adults like me_."

"…_I know, mom… I know."_

**FILE LOADED**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

As your alarm clock noisily wakes you up, you groan with exhaustion.

It's an early Monday morning, and you desperately need some coffee.

Pulling yourself out of bed, you remind yourself to go and wake Frisk up before you brush your teeth and start brewing some of that delicious, light brown nectar.

You were a bit surprised when a sizable community of monsters came out from Mount Ebott, but now, your main concern is making sure that Frisk aces their school presentation today. You didn't spend hours helping them with their diorama for _nothing_!

"Frisk! Sweetie! It's time to wake up!" you call out, knocking on their bedroom door.

No response.

Slowly entering the room, you see that Frisk is curled up under the bedsheets.

Uncovering your child, you gently shake them awake.

"_Sweetie?_"

"_Mom, I don't feel so good. Can I please skip school today?_" they wearily ask.

"Uh… are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I _did_ help you with that diorama…" you trail off, as something in your child's eyes makes you pause.

This would normally go against your better judgement, but you relent anyway.

"…Sure, sweetie. You're my sweet little baby _boy_-"

You suddenly choke, knowing how Frisk feels about _that_.

"…_I'm sorry, sweetie_."

Frisk gives you a long look. You can't shake the feeling of déjà vu, but Frisk merely gives you a small smile.

"…_It's okay, mom. It's okay._"

And with that, life goes on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm probably going to get a **_**lot **__**of flak for this**_**, but I wanted to get this out in the open **_**anyway**_**. Personally, I **_**do**_** think we should try to be more accepting of others. That means we **_**should**_** strive to be **_**politically correct**_**.**

**However, there's a **_**problem**_** when people use politically incorrect beliefs as an **_**excuse**_** to win petty arguments. That's why I had Frisk mention "**_**The Boy Who Cried Wolf**_**."**

**South Park and The Amazing World of Gumball have **_**already**_** gone into great detail about this sort of thing.**

…_**And before people start screeching at me for being politically insensitive, I would like to ask...why?**_** I KNOW that the situation of non-binary people is more complex than it seems at first glance. I've READ many articles about it on the Internet. **_**The reason why I wrote this is so I could comment on the nature of most PTA AU fanfics**_**. **_**They boil down the issue of political correctness into a straightforward case of Us vs Them (Us Good Guys who are Politically Correct vs Those Racist Assholes who are Politically Incorrect). Don't you people think that's a bit strange?**_

_**We can spend our whole lives screeching at people who have different beliefs than us. Take the anti-vaxxers. I think that vaccines are good. My parents also think that vaccines are good. I think that anti-vaxxers are DUMB, but I also think that the people who shriek at anti-vaxxers act EQUALLY DUMB. But hey, that's just my opinion. (Also, this is pretty much why I stopped watching Rooster Teeth's Camp Camp after Season 3.)**_

…

"_**Who is more foolish… the fool? Or the fool who follows him?" (Yeah, that's right. Obi-Wan quote. I know it's a very old quote, but I still find it relevant as we enter the year 2020. Care to disagree?)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Undertale and all related characters (Frisk) belong to Toby Fox. I only own my ideas and my OCs (Sarah/Reader, Kenneth, John Barron).**

**…**

**hitthepin: Thanks for the review! **

**I.D.'s Fantasy: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it even though it was controversial!**

**...**

**Okay, I've finished ranting about all the reasons why I don't like Undertale PTA AU Fanfics. However, I **_**am**_** planning on writing a new series of worldbuilding-related stories based on the OCs I have been working on, and that means establishing Sarah's (the Reader who is also Frisk's mother) perceptions of the Mount Ebott Crew. **_**She's about to find out just what the heck happened in Undertale, after all****. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sarah Finds Out About Frisk's Determination**

It all starts when your child asks a simple question:

"_Mom?_ _Can I ask for some advice?_"

You look up from your computer, and you see that Frisk is lying down on your favorite leather couch, deliberately avoiding your gaze.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"There's this… friend of mine… and they have a really _big_ problem. Can you give me some advice on how to help them?"

That's a very old way of asking for help when you feel ashamed of whatever situation you find yourself in… So, there's only one good way to answer your child's question.

"What would they like to know?"

Frisk takes a deep breath.

"You know how a bunch of people recently came out from Mount Ebott? And how it made the local news?"

"Yes. I've heard a bunch of things about them. About how _good-natured_ and _goofy_ they are."

Frisk sighs at this.

"Well, those people are a bit more _complicated_ than most people give them credit for."

You raise an eyebrow at this. You were busy taking care of errands over that specific time period, and you've been having _suspicions_ about your child's activities…

"My friend fell into Mount Ebott."

"…Why did they go there in the first place?"

"…"

"…Sweetie?"

"…_They can't really remember_."

It takes all your self-control not to leap up and shake your child's shoulders. You'd like to ask them to cut to the chase, but deep down, you know that this situation might be even _worse_ than you could have imagined.

Slowly, you sit down next to Frisk.

"And these _nice people_ that my friend met… well… they weren't _actually_ that nice when they got to know them. My friend got _hurt_. _Many times_. There were so many times that they came close to _dying_…"

You find yourself choking at this. Is this really what happened while your back was turned?

"…Did these people _apologize_ for what happened?"

"…No, mom. _They didn't apologize at all_." Frisk is crying at this point, and you've slowly opened your arms, allowing them to cry in your embrace.

You think you know where your child is going to this, but you have one last question to ask.

"What do you mean by… _almost dying_?"

Frisk is oddly calm… and as you watch, transfixed, they slowly cup their arms around their chest, and a small, crimson heart forms into existence.

_You feel your world shatter._

* * *

Ever since the twenty-second century began, humans and monsters have been living in peace.

The two races now share knowledge and resources, working to help each other out instead of killing each other for petty reasons.

The local educational institutions state that there are only _six_ major soul traits: The pale blue of Patience, the bright orange of Bravery, the dark blue of Integrity, the mysterious violet of Perseverance, the calm green of Kindness, and the shining gold of Justice.

But you are one of the select few who know about the seventh soul trait, _the burning crimson of Determination_. It's a rare soul trait, so rare that it's said to only come around once a _century_, at the earliest. And yet, there are dozens of ancient prophecies stating that "_the one who controls the soul of Determination… controls the world._" That's how feared this trait truly is.

When your child was born, their soul was _grey_, just like most human souls. There was a time when all human souls glowed with at least one primary color, but that was in the ancient times when humans could wield magic as well as any monster.

Modern humans, on the other hand… struggle to use the most basic of incantations. Their souls have been said to be as almost as fragile as a monster's soul.

That's why you keep the golden glow of your soul a secret from your neighbors and acquaintances. It would attract too much attention. And after the many magical-related things you've seen in your life, you want nothing more than to fade into blissful anonymity.

And now, your child has awakened the most dangerous soul trait in existence…which means you need to get in contact with an old friend, one who's been busy keeping the two races from tearing each other into bloody pieces.

* * *

As you take a short drive in your car with your child, you notice that they are shaking in their seat.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

Frisk takes a moment to respond.

"I don't know, mom. I've wanted to get the secret of my soul off my chest for a while, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. You weren't surprised. Why?"

"Because I _know_ what that crimson color means. I've heard _plenty_ of rumors of what it allows the person to do."

"…_Aren't you afraid of me? Aren't you afraid of the bad things I could do with a dangerous power that has no equal?_"

"Have you done anything bad with that power?"

"…No?"

You slow down at an intersection and give your child a gentle smile.

"_Then there's your answer, sweetie."_

* * *

Once the two of you arrive at your destination, a plain office building in the middle of Riverview City, you take a deep breath of contemplation.

"Why did you bring me here, mom?" Frisk asks.

"You said you were feeling burdened by your powers, right?"

Frisk slowly nods.

"Well, I figured that there's one person we could go to for advice. Do you who Mr. Livingston is?"

"He's some really… important… mage person, right?"

You nod.

"He's also an old friend of mine, sweetie."

But before you can pull the door open, a portly white man with a blond, square haircut angrily storms out and slams the door.

Upon seeing you, he sneers.

"Hmph. Seeing something funny, _harlot_?"

Now, you know better than to engage some random human in a petty argument when you have business to attend to.

_But this man is somewhat bigoted, and in modern society, that's all you need to get yourself into a lot of trouble._

"Bah! Why should a businessman as great as _me_ must listen to some _mangy werewolf_ lecture on and on about 'personal ethics?' Doesn't he know who I am? I'm John Barron! And America isn't going to be GREAT again unless the monsters know their _damn place_!" he yells into the air.

You open your mouth to reply.

"_And you women should get back in the kitchen_-"

Suddenly, a dark, swirling portal opens beneath the angry man, sending him plummeting into what appears to be the Atlantic Ocean. It looks like a _very_ long drop from where you are standing. He might survive the drop, but not without breaking his bones in the process.

As a second portal opens, revealing a middle-aged man sitting at mahogany desk, you can't help but sigh.

"_Was that really necessary, Kenneth_?" you wearily ask.

"No, but he was a racist prick and a misogynist. According to modern society, that makes it a _non-issue_."

Seeing as Frisk is somewhat dumbfounded, you slowly nudge your child along as you cross the portal.

* * *

Kenneth Livingston is a grey-haired, pale man with a gaunt face who wears thick glasses and a well-prepared black suit.

He'd be no different from any other middle-aged human if it weren't for two things: His purple irises, and the grey wolf ears that rest above his head, ears that exist in the place of a human's ears.

Werewolves come in all shapes and sizes, and that's because of how easy it is to a monster to manipulate their physical from when they are experienced in the art of shapeshifting and other magical talents.

It's why your old friend gets touchy whenever people associate him with lupine stereotypes.

But in any case, regardless of how serious he can be, he's also one of the people you fully trust when it comes to world-shaking events… _like a crimson soul, for example._

* * *

Frisk tells your friend about their journey, of the people they encountered, and _the fact that they have… died._

_Multiple times._

You can try to put your emotions into words, but there is nothing in the modern dictionary that can convey the _sheer anguish_ of knowing that your child was thrust into an _absurd situation_ that would drive most people _mad_.

Choosing to turn the other cheek is one thing. It's why Martin Luther King Jr. and Mohandas Gandhi are highly respected, even to this day.

_But forcing a child to turn the other cheek just so they must earn the right to return home?_

_Do you even have to explain how asinine that concept is?_

And so, your child tearfully begs for a way to get rid of their _horrific _memories, admitting that there is a loud voice in their head_, one that wants your child to reset the time stream_… _and slaughter every monster they can find._

Obviously, neither you nor your friend wants this to happen.

Kenneth suggests removing or altering Frisk's memories of Mount Ebott.

You protest, as manipulating the human population is _very different_ from using magic on your own child's mind.

But in the end, it's your child's choice, and they simply want to go back to being an ordinary kid.

Could you truly have blamed them?

* * *

_Once your child falls asleep due to Kenneth's magic, he does the same for you, and you find yourself following your child's journey through the Underground._

_Your child is forced to fight or run away due to the horrid actions of a female Boss Monster. Kenneth replaces this with a memory of eating butterscotch-cinnamon pie with a kind, elderly woman._

_Your child is beaten within an inch of their life by a foolish skeleton, and this memory is replaced by a fond moment of home-cooked spaghetti._

_Your child's body is repeated broken by a self-righteous fish woman, and this is replaced by an enthusiastic cooking lesson._

_Your child is told to commit regicide by a selfish scientist, and this is replaced by a pretend date that involves two selfish women._

_Your child is repeatedly killed by the mountain king, and this becomes a memory of cold tea and jokes at your child's expense. You must remind Kenneth that such jokes are always in poor taste, especially when your child's safety is on the line._

_Your child is forced to forgive a childish flower who became a childish Boss Monster, and you want these particular memories gone. Children shouldn't be forced to take responsibility for the actions of other children._

_Your child is given a death threat by Sans the Skeleton, and Kenneth removes this memory entirely. This is the final nail in the coffin, and you realize that you truly despise these idiotic simpletons._

_These are the bastards who hurt your child and you will never forget this, even if you can't tell them the truth of what they've done._

* * *

_Once everything is said and done, you are left wondering why Frisk went to Mount Ebott in the first place. Kenneth tells you that there was no reason needed. He tells you about an absurd game that was created on a whim, where there needed to be a lonely child in a mountain. Perhaps they were abused, or neglected. Perhaps their parents were absent, or dead. Perhaps they came from a terrible orphanage, where they were treated horribly by human of all shapes and sizes. But in this universe, none of the above was true. Frisk was called to Mount Ebott because they needed to be called. And so, you vow to yourself that you will never allow harm to come to your child ever again._

* * *

One week later, Frisk is back to their cheerful, mischievous self. They enjoy spending time with the monsters of Mount Ebott, and they do not remember the horrors of the mountain.

In the afternoon, your child brings home a youngster named Monster Kid, and they both remind you of a potluck that Toriel is hosting.

You don't want to talk to that woman again, but you know that Frisk enjoys her butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You've also prepared some fried rice with soy sauce to contribute to the event.

Frisk makes a pun, referring to the pie as something called '_ButtsPie_.'

You choke and force yourself to laugh.

Frisk smiles and happily marches out the front door with their friend, chanting, "ButtsPie! ButtsPie! ButtsPie!"

Once your child is out of earshot, you break down into a sobbing wreck.

* * *

Right before you leave your home, Sans drops by, snooping around for evidence of temporal manipulation.

He acts evasive when you confront him, calling himself a _sleeper agent_ and invoking a pun that isn't very funny to you.

You tell him to cut the crap, and you explain that you've seen what he said to your child.

You want him to promise not to threaten your child again, and he states that he doesn't make promises, especially to those who do not respect his _hilarious puns_.

_You roughly grab his shoulders and tell him to make a new promise, or else you will rip his body apart and feed him to the Snowdin Canine Unit._

_The man-child acts tough, but he is shaken. All bark and no bite, as you suspected. Even former physicists have their weaknesses._

* * *

Finally, Toriel confronts you at the potluck. This time around, you two are on much better terms due to having a decent first impression.

However, she is still a very nosy woman who pries into the affair of others.

So, when she asks if you are mentally sound, sensing the turmoil within your soul…

_You look her directly in the eye and tell her that..._ _everything… is… fine_.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: And, that's a wrap.**

**Before I end the story, I want to ask you guys one last question.**

**Take Undertale. It's a solid game with a solid story…in a vacuum, when you don't think too hard about it.**

**But what happens if you take away the zany humor, the Genocide Route, and the numerous stupid jokes about the various You Bastard moments involving the Player for being a shitty person?**

**You're left with a bunch of racist, hypocritical jerks who essentially **_**bullied**_** a small human child into being their savior. At least, that's how Sarah sees it.**

…

**And with that, I've probably **_**aggravated**_** a bunch of people in the Undertale fandom.**

**Look, I get it. I've said my piece, and I understand that my opinions **_**do not**_** take priority over everybody else's. **_**I'm not that conceited.**_

**You can go back to your Sans x Reader Fics and your skeleton husbando now! I won't judge you like Sans does! :D**

…

**On a brighter note, I'm planning on writing on a series of new Undertale stories. They're going to involve worldbuilding using monster OCs of all shapes and sizes, and I want to explore a world where human prejudice is used in… a **_**different manner **__**than most fics**_**. I also want to explore more **_**interesting**_** takes on 2****nd**** person POV fics.**

_**For example, have you guys ever wanted a story about Monster Kid trying to be a hero in a fantasy story?**_


End file.
